


Signing Off

by PippyLI



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, Memories, Moving On, Post-Weirdmageddon, Spoilers - Journal 3, The Journals (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippyLI/pseuds/PippyLI
Summary: "And so here we are at the Bottomless Pit..."It finally comes to the time to get rid of the journals.





	Signing Off

Stanford stared into the dark abyss, standing straight, bag clutched in his hands. Years ago, this would've been the last thing to come to mind for what to do with his research. He must admit, he had been a bit stubborn.

_ He watched as Stanley put the lighter under his journal. "My research!" In the moment of panic, Stanford tackled his brother as a desperate attempt to save his research from being burned. _

He had been a bit of a jerk.

_ Stanley's face lit with joy at the sight of his brother. He opened his arms, as if expecting a hug. "After all these years, brother!" In a swift motion, his joyful smile was replaced with a face full of hurt and anger as Stanford punched him straight in the jaw. _

He had been a bit...inconsiderate.

" _ Listen to me, Dipper: this town is a magnet for things that are special. And that includes you and me. It brought both of us here for a purpose! Stay here with me, Dipper. Become my apprentice. Don't let anyone hold you-" He gets cut off, coughing. _

But that's okay.

_ Stan and Ford stand in front of a mirror. "When did we become old men?" Ford smirks. "You look like dad." They both share a laugh. _

Things eventually got better.

_ Ford knelt down to Mabel's level and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're a good person, Mabel." She smiles up at him, close to tears. _

Even when things got rough.

_ The elder twins watched with horror as their niblings lured the dream demon away. _

He always has a family to help him get through it.

_ Everyone was in a group hug, squeezing poor Ford to death. Not that he minded. "It's not your fault," they would say. He believed them. _

And he'll always be there for them, too.

_ Ford sat down after the fifth reel started playing. He looked at his brother, only to see he was sleeping. He smiled softly. He rested his head on Stanley's shoulder and started to snooze off on his own. _

A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked over at Stanley, who was smiling at him.

"'Ya ready, Poindexter?"

Ford looked at him, then the kids, who were looking up at him with encouraging smiles. He looked up at his brother again, feeling a smile slowly form on his face. He nodded.

"More than I'll ever be."

With that, Ford turned to the bottomless pit again. He looked down at the bag he held. In it was all three journals. Each one more painful than the next. He raised his arm holding the bag and chucked it as hard as he could.

The bag hit the side of the pit before bouncing off and falling into the unknown.

Stanford took a step back to join his family as he watched it fall.

" _...For the last time, until we meet in some distant world, this is Stanford Pines, signing off." _


End file.
